


I have 99 problems and most of them involve you Deanoru Fic

by runawayheart



Category: Avengers Arena, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: So this is my version of events if Karolina instead of Chase was in the area with her. Hope you guys like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my version of events if Karolina instead of Chase was in the area with her. Hope you guys like it.

_Are you kind of into Karolina?_

 

The first thing that comes to mind is that she’s cold. It invades all of her senses and she just wants to feel warm once more. Somehow the thought of warmth reminds her of the one person she had tried her best to let go of. Except she haunted her just like all the others she had lost in one way or another. 

 

_Please don’t do this I’m begging you_

 

She’s not sure what keeps her going as she literally drags herself through the snow knowing it’s completely and utterly futile. The alternative is to give into the dark and that just seems so much more scary. Since it’s unknown and there is still a bit of fight left in her. Sure she’s down an arm and there is no one around her for what could be miles. It would not be the first time she kept going even if the end result would not be in her favor. 

 

_The only way we are getting through this is together_

 

Nico thinks its a bit cruel that Karolina is somewhere in this hellish place but probably won’t find her until she bleeds out. She would laugh if all of her energy wasn’t being spent dragging her mostly useless and broken body. The staff of one is out of reach and still damning her just differently then usual. In the back of her mind she figures if she reaches it maybe she could save herself. Not that there is much left of her but it’s just her basic instinct kicking in. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am doing this from Karolina's point of view then going back to Nico's in the next chapter.

_You would really leave without her?_

 

Karolina never really thought there would be a time she was without Nico. She just felt as much a part of her as the heart that beat in her chest. The one constant in her life when everything else seemed to keep changing around her. So when she found herself alone and Nico wasn't in sight she found herself heading towards a state of panic before she talked herself down from it. She would not be any good to Nico or herself if she fell apart at this very moment. All she knew for certain was that she needed to find her best friend who may be possibly more and then set about leaving this place wherever it may be. 

 

_I have been wanting to do that for a very long time_

 

She had tried and failed to fly for whatever reason this place was dampening her powers somehow. Sure she could glow and shoot light from her hands but there was a sinking feeling inside of her that doing such would draw unwanted attention to her herself. So it seemed she was stuck on the ground and to wander possibly aimlessly hoping to somehow find Nico. For some reason as more time went on without finding Nico she could not shake what was becoming a mounting sense of dread. Letting out a breath as she told herself that Nico was perfectly fine and probably equally was worried about her. All she had to do was keeping putting on foot in front of the other and hope she was going in the right direction. 

 

_Maybe I can be honest about who I want to be with_

 

After walking for what seems to be quite some time she stumbles upon the staff of one sure Nico must be close by. She picks it up wishing somehow it would work for her or at least somehow give her a hint about Nico's location. The previous sense of dread comes back when she spots blood and notices that there is a trail of it. It now becomes urgent to find Nico before it's too late. It is not an option to lose Nico she won't even contemplate such. If the power of thought was strong enough then it alone would save Nico because Karolina send thoughts out to the universe hoping and praying that somehow or someway she would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions let me know and I will take them into consideration


End file.
